flurutus2fandomcom-20200213-history
Ryong-Chi Han
Ryong-Chi Han (better known as Chi) is a major Angel character in Yivara. Appearances * Yivara: Major Character, Duo Five Angel Personality Chi is one of the sweetest people you could ever meet in your life. Unless it's a particular certain person, she'll usually be very kind to you. Chi believes in people and their ability to do good for the world. Upon first meeting her, unless you give her reason to do so, she will show you no ill-will. Even if you have a bit of an attitude, she'll usually appreciate that too. Having an attitude means you're tough and Chi can always appreciate that. Chi respects most of the Celestials and Angels who have laid down or will lay down their life for Geanis and (by extension) Yivara. She believes there is no higher calling than protecting the world itself. After all that bastardization the world went through in ancient times, Chi is actually quite religious at times too. She wakes up everyday to pray to the Zealaris for herself and her sister. She wants nothing more than the two of them to succeed and wishes for them both to be their own person. Speaking of her sister, despite her undying loyalty to her duty as an Angel, she will probably drop everything if her sister happens to get in trouble. If her sister is hurt seriously by anyone, Chi will go out of her way to make sure that person's life is nothing but suffering. She doesn't want her sister hurt and that's why she trusts Kenka to do his very best for her. Chi also deeply trusts Kenka and refers to them as "boyfriend" and "girlfriend" all the time. Chi likes to tease a lot of people sometimes. This is done extremely playfully as she doesn't want to upset the people she cares about. If she ever senses any hint of tension between her loved ones, she will immediately change the subject. Since her sister and her are very close, she'll usually tease her more often than anyone else. Backstory From the moment that Ji was born, her and Chi have been inseparable. From the time they were the babies to about the time that they started realizing their powers, they've always been together. Chi was looked up to by her little sister. As a big sister, Chi did everything to impress her little sister. Throughout everything that she tried to outdo her on, Chi never stopped supporting Ji. There was never a moment in her life that she would have felt "disdain" for her sister. Even if she tried, this couldn't be possible. Chi never felt a reason for this. Ji was much too lovable for that to happen. The moment that Ji was picked on, Chi stepped up to the plate. Whatever happened would happen to Chi instead of Ji. If it broke her, at least Chi could still be happy knowing that Ji was untouched. When they really came into their powers, Chi felt a little disappointed in the fact that they weren't going to be on a team together. Unfortunately, at the time, she knew nothing about what it meant to become a Duo forever. If she said this to her little sister now, she would probably burst into flames. Chi had heard spectacular stories from her mother and father about the "Duos" of the world. They would do miraculous feats and their bodies would never be worse for wear. Chi really began to find an appreciation in what they did for Yivara. When Chi was old enough, she decided to start reading up on her history. Shortly before Chi began attending Geanis Academy, she was deeply interested in the events that took place before she was born. The ancient stories fascinated her and soon gave her an edge in some of her classes. The time flew by for her in Geanis Academy and before she knew it, she was graduating. This was an amazing day for her. It would have been even more amazing if it wasn't for the fact that she didn't even bond with a Celestial by the end of it. On the other hand, her sister had already been chosen by someone else. Of course, at first, she was a little jealous. This, however, disappeared when she saw how her Celestial began to treat her. He was sweet on her and promised to protect her for as long as they were a team. This made Chi smile, knowing her sister was in the best hands she could have been. A couple of years after graduating, she was actually approached by a Celestial. While she didn't know who this person was, she immediately accepted. She had wanted to be someone's Angel for the longest that she nearly fainted from excitement. As an Angel, she knew she'd be useful. Not only could she debuff many enemies around her but she had taken pretty extensive combat lessons with her sister a few years back. As far as she was concerned, she could take care of herself. Her dream, though, was to take care of a Celestial. Finally, she had achieved that dream. Two months after they had become a team, they did the Euphoric Divinity with one another. It took a lot of prodding on Chi's part but she had been ready for such a thing for a long time. When it finally happened, she felt like she could die happily. Of course, after that, she has requested to repeat the ritual. While it doesn't exactly do anything for their bodies, Chi has come to really enjoy it. Her feelings for her Celestial continue to grow deeper everyday and she hopes to tell him how she feels one day... Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Angels Category:Teddyursaa Category:YivaraSeries